(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a driving method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
In order to make monitors and televisions thin and lightweight, cathode ray tubes (CRT) are being replaced by liquid crystal displays (LCD). However, the LCD as a non-emissive device is typically provided with a separate backlight to display images, and is limited in response time and viewing angle.
As an alternative, an OLED display has recently been developed as a display device capable of overcoming such shortcomings.
The OLED display includes a plurality of organic light emitting elements, which have an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member sandwiched between the anode and the cathode. Pixels for the OLED display have thin film transistors (TFT) for driving the organic light emitting elements, and when the TFTs are operated for a long period of time, the threshold voltage varies such that it becomes difficult to achieve expected luminance. Such a problem may occur due to the difference in threshold voltage of the TFTs induced by wide-ranging inter-pixel semiconductor characteristic variation.